Things That Never Die
by Luke Skywalker
Summary: (AP) No Obidala! Very AU. Takes place after AOTC. Anakin is off fighting in the Clone Wars and Padme is left behind. This story caused me to do something that I never thought I'd do in a Star Wars story. Uh oh! COMPLETE! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

"Things That Never Die"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I really wish I could have the chance to. The title is the title of a song arranged for choir with words by Charles Dickens.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Padme' lie in bed, twirling her wedding band around and around on her finger. She knew she shouldn't be wearing it, but the strain of missing her husband was too great. She had only been able to spend a few nights with him before he was called back to Courscant. He was now on a new mission with is master, protecting the galaxy from the rising threat of a devistating war. She was jealous. Not of any woman, but of the entire galaxy. Padme' slapped herself mentally. She was being selfish. Anakin had a duty; the duty to protect and serve He loved his duty, and who was she to deny him that? She only hoped that he was well, and wondered if he was thinking of her as she was him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anakin sat in the cockpit of the Jedi transport. Obi-Wan was asleep in his cabin, but Anakin found sleep elusive. His thoughts were drifting to Naboo, and to his wife. Hardly a second went by when he woudl have to shield his thoughts from his master, for they always contained her. He never thought it possible to love only one person as much as he loved her. How he longed to hold her in his arms again, to hear how she loved him, to tell her how much he loved and missed her.  
  
But it would not happen soon. He was going to fight in the newly developing Clone War. However, his training was never put on hold. He was always being watched, always being tested. He knew he couldn't allow his selfish thoughts to get in the way. He must always concentrate. That's what Obi-Wan was always telling him. That, and that his thoughts betrayed him. Not only was Anakin secretly married to Senator Amidala, but he was even hiding it from his master. At this thought, Anakin was proud of himself. He only wished that he could be with his wife more.  
  
Soft footsteps entering the cockpit caused Anakin to snap out of his revery and glance over his shoulder. Obi-Wan entered the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "What are you still doing up, Anakin?" he asked. Then he turned worridly towards the pilot's seat. "Your arm's not still bothering you, is it?"  
  
"No, not at all," Anakin said, shaking his head. He turned back to the stars rushing past as they flew through hyperspace. He sometimes found the effect dizzying, but for now, his thoughts and his situation alone left him spinning. He was loosing control. He blinked and looked over to find his master staring at him intently. "I'm just thinking, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan let loose a heavy sigh. "Your thoughts are not your own, young Padawan," he said definately. Anakin sighed and nodded. "Thinking about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded again.  
  
"I just hope that she's alright, Master. Her life, after all. is still in danger," Anakin said.  
  
"You cannot worry about everything, Anakin." He nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as Anakin thought about Padme' again, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head against the back of the seat. Suddenly, Anakin's voice shattered the silence.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes and glanced at his Padawan. He saw a sense of urgency in Anakin's eyes as the blue pools stared intently at him. "How close am I to being a Knight?"  
  
Obi-Wan sat up slowly and leaned slightly forward in his chair and he let a sigh escape. "I can't say for sure, Anakin. That all depends on how well you train and if you can let go of your impulsivness and try being a little more predictable when you're working." Anakin nodded. Recently, because of his incident with Count Dooku and with loosing his arm, Anakin was definately more humble then he was before, but no less determined and headstrong. He wanted to defeat Count Dooku, and would train as long as it took to be able to win, even if it meant training a few more years.  
  
"Are knights allowed to marry, Master?" Obi-Wan flinched. How did he know that one was coming? It was only too predictable. As he answered, Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eye.  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
Anakin bent his head in defeat. He knew that was the answer. He was simply hoping that enough time had passed that it might have changed. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a cock in his neck and head. "Why?" he asked. Anakin glanced at his master. "Who would you wish to marry?"  
  
"Padme'," Anakin answered too quickly. He blinked and struggled to correct himself under his master's stare. "Uh, I mean Senator Amidala."  
  
"I'm not really surprised," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded, knowing that his master knew how he felt about the young senator. Anakin clasped his fingers together and then laced them between each other.  
  
"Master, I love her," Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder.  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "But it doesn't matter." Anakin sighed. "We are Jedi, Anakin. We can't afford to love."  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin whispered, but both he and Obi-Wan knew that he didn't mean it. Anakin was impulsive and rash. He acted on his emotions when they were strong enough for him. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had loved Senator Amidala since he was a young boy. His emotions for her were strong then as well as now. Obi-Wan would have to watch him carefully. He patted Anakin on the back.  
  
"Try to get some sleep, Anakin," he said as he got up to leave. "In only a few days we go into battle." He walked out of the cockpit and Anakin sighed as he heard the familiar snap-hiss of the door closing.  
  
"I know," he whispered to himself. He made a quick decision then to contact his wife right then. Anakin leaned forward in his seat and opened the com channel...  
  
* * * *  
  
Padme' was in heaven. She and Anakin were lying in an open field on Naboo: the meadow where they had spoken of politics. Anakin had his head on her belly, which was beginning to swell with child. Padme' smiled as his hand stroked her stomach softly, and she knew that he was touching the mind of his young child.  
  
Anakin then was suddenly leaning over her, supporting his weight on his elbow and stroking his wife's cheek with the other hand: his real one. Padme' smiled at his warm touch and he leaned down to kiss her...  
  
The ringing of the com roused Padme' from her dream. She moaned and buried her head in the pillow before getting up. Her mood immediately brightened when she answered her call and the face of her husband greated her. She smiled. "Hey!" she squealed excitedly. Anakin grinned.  
  
"Hey yourself. How are you, sweetie?" he asked, happy that he had called. Then a thought dawned on him. "I didn't wake you up, did it?" Padme' paused.  
  
"Well..." she began.  
  
"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Anakin exclaimed. "I'll let you go back to sleep, baby." Padme' reacted quickly.  
  
"No! Please don't go," she said, and Anakin relaxed. "I don't mind as long as it's you." They both smiled bashfully.  
  
"Well, I was really just calling to see how you were and to tell you something."  
  
"What's that, Anakin?"  
  
There was a short silence as Anakin collected himself.  
  
"We're going into battle in a few days. I actually have to be in the field fighting the droids." Anakin took a deep breath before continuing. "I just wanted to let you know that I miss you, and that I love you. Always remember that, no matter what happens to me."  
  
Padme' sighed and blew her lover a kiss over the connection. "I love you, too Ani," she said quietly, her eyes stinging with tears. "And thank you for telling me. I don't think I would have been able to stand it if I didn't know where you were. I miss you so much, my love. Come back to me safely." Suddenly, Anakin looked quickly behind him and then turned back to the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Padme', I have to go or Obi-Wan's gunna catch me." His wife nodded.  
  
"I understand," she said. "I'll see you when you get back. And be carefull, please."  
  
"I will, Padme'. I love you."  
  
"Love you, too Ani."  
  
The connection ended. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Anakin, go plug that hole over there!" Obi-Wan yelled to his Padawan.  
  
The Separatists were fighting with their droid armies against the clones of the Republic, and they were winning. Several clones were down, and now the Jedi were fighting on the front line along side them. Obi-Wan was commanding a small regiment of soldiers, just as the other Knights were, and Anakin was his second in command. Now, they were fighting for their lives, as they had been for the past three months. Anakin missed Padme. What was she doing? Was she all right? When would he see her again? Did she miss him as he missed her?  
  
Anakin ran to the point on the Geonosian dirt that Obi-Wan had pointed to, his blue lightsaber activated. The blaster fire came from everywhere, and now Anakin heard the hissing of the blots as they flew past his ear, close enough to singe them. He closed his eyes and the Force flowed freely through the Chosen One's body. Through the black mist of his eyelids, a red bolt flew through and was deflected, and another, then another. Anakin felt the deaths of every single clone trooper that fell dead next to him, and was immediately comforted with the new presence of the reinforcement that was to take his place. But more continued to die, the blaster bolts began to come quicker and in greater numbers. The increasing number of deaths surrounding him caused Anakin to grow cold and his concentration wavered. The bolts in his mind grew increasingly hard to envision and Anakin's baby blues flew open and he found himself drenched in sweat and blood; his sweat, other's blood. He could now see the blaster fire of the oncoming droid army, but his foresight was loosing its reliance. He heard Obi-Wan yelling his name, calling for him to get out of there, but everything became a blur, a blue blur as his lightsaber worked furiously to keep him unharmed and alive. Anakin began to breath heavily, causing his concentration to slip even more. His lightsaber began to slow and more fire came his way. Anakin swore the blaster bolts were singing to him as the misses flew past him. But suddenly, one song ended with a thud and then a terrible pain shooting up and down his left arm: his read one. Anakin heard Obi-Wan scream his name as he doubled over, clutching his wounded arm. The lightsaber slipped from his artificial grasp and his vision blurred. His hand was stained red from the not yet cauterized wound. He saw two pairs of metallic feet stop in front of him and Anakin looked up into the barrels of two guns. The droids cocked their weapons and Anakin took a deep, cleansing breath, closing his eyes and thinking only of Padme, his wife...his angel. He was ready to die...  
  
"Wait!" one of the droids said. "This is the one. Count Dooku wants him alive." Anakin opened his eyes and heard Obi-Wan running towards him. But one of the droids lifted his gun and slammed the butt down onto Anakin's head, and the world went dark.  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Senator Amidala stood in her booth on the Galactic Senate and took mental notes of what was being discussed. Chancellor Palpatine was speaking to the Senator from Malastare about their armies and how they were growing increasingly tired of opposing the Separatist movement that was quickly growing on their planet. As fascinating as all this was to Amidala, Padme's thoughts were elsewhere. They were with her husband, gods only knew where. But they were with him none-the-less. Force how she missed him. Why couldn't the war simply end, and then she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. There you go again, Padme. Being selfish Amidala chastised her. Padme glared mentally at her counterpart. But I'm allowed to be selfish when it comes to my husband she answered.  
  
"Senator, Amidala," a quiet voice came from behind her. Amidala blinked and turned slightly to see Dorme, her bodyguard and loyal handmaiden; the only person who knew of her secret marriage to Anakin.  
  
"Yes, Dorme," she answered. "What is it?" Dorme's expression was not a happy one. Her eyes were solemn and gold and she was frowning. Amidala also thought she saw a hint of tears in the woman's eyes.  
  
"Senator, something very crucial has happened in the war." Her tone matched the way she looked: sad, frustrated and...worried? She took a deep breath and let out a slow sigh and Padme knew that something was truly wrong. Padme took over Amidala and she stood up, taking Dorme by the shoulders.  
  
"What has happened, Dorme? Tell me," she demanded. Dorme looked into the senator's eyes and brown clashed with brown.  
  
"There has been fighting on Geonosis, M'lady," she began quietly. "The Jedi are having a meeting about it now, but there's something else. You need to come with me, they requested your presence, or at least the presence of a senator."  
  
Padme nodded, excused herself from Jar Jar and the others in the Nubian booth and she and Dorme headed down the hall to the Jedi Temple.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Jedi Council looked up, as well as a holographic projection of Obi-Wan Kenobi as Padme and Dorme entered the room. Padme took a moment to register the emotions that were playing across those members that were left. Yoda hardly showed any emotion, but even through the crude connection, she could see the despair written on Obi-Wan's face as he looked at her. She stared back as she attempted to figure out what had happened exactly. Yoda hobbled to her.  
  
"Senator Amidala, so glad that join us you could. A matter of importance we must bring to the Senate's attention." Padme nodded. "What's going on, Master?" she asked.  
  
"They have Anakin, M'lady." Padme's head shot up to look at the holographic projection of her friend. The very mention of her husband's name sent her sense of reality reeling.  
  
"What?" she asked with enough force in her voice to kill. "Who has Anakin?"  
  
"The droid armies, M'lady," Obi-Wan replied. Padme blinked, then looked at the floor. "There were too many of them, but they said something about wanting him alive. That Dooku wanted him to live." Padme couldn't hear any more.  
  
"Stop!" she shrieked. Obi-Wan looked confused as she sunk to the floor and began weeping.  
  
"M'lady?" he called. She looked up at the hologram, tears streaking her face.  
  
"Find him, Obi-Wan," she demanded. "Bring my husband back!"  
  
The words flew out. There was nothing she could have done to stop them. But after they were released, she wished they had remained confined. She was getting confused looks from the two other members of the Jedi Council that were left: Yaddle and Ki-Adi-Mundai, a knowing glance from Yoda and a glare from Obi-Wan. It was he who spoke first.  
  
"Husband, M'lady?" he said evenly through clenched teeth. His stare was deadly, but Padme's could kill a million times over. She stared down Anakin's master and held her ground.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, husband." Yoda straightened as much as he could, but Padme paid him no mind. This was between her and Obi-Wan, the one who was actually out in the field. "That's why he was on Naboo for so long, Jedi Kenboi." Obi-Wan winced at her use of his title.  
  
"But Senator, you know as well as he does that marriage and love are forbidden by the Order!" he shot back.  
  
"We know that, Obi-Wan," Padme ground out. "But by the Force, we love each other, and I cannot lose him now!"  
  
Obi-Wan coiled to strike with another remark when Yoda slammed his gimmer stick down on the marble floor of the Council chamber. Both Padme and the hologram of Obi-Wan straightened at the loud smack.  
  
"Please, Jedi Kenobi, Senator Amidala," he said calmly, emphasizing the titles of the two. "Not the time, now is to discuss young Skywalker's faults. Get him back to the Republic we must." Both Padme and Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Sorry, Master Yoda," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Now," Yoda continued. "What are we going to do to get him back? Where is he now?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Anakin was floating. Every nerve in his body was relaxed, inoperable. It felt like he was dead or dying. Then he saw her and was certain that he had died. Her long chocolate curls fell down her back, almost hiding her angelic, perfect face. Her hands were outstretched to him, her eyes begging him to come back to her. He stretched his arms out to her, and noticed something strange. She looked pregnant, almost five months, if he had to guess. He looked up at her eyes again. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, and he leaned towards her. Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light filled Anakin's mind, and he awoke with a jolt as searing white-hot pain shot through his body, originating from his ribs.  
  
His eyes shot open and he doubled over and lay on the cold, metal floor. it was then that he became acutely aware of a painful lump on the base of his skull and a pounding headache throbbing through his brain. he lay there motionless for what seemed like a few hours to him. Finally, Anakin opened his baby blues more slowly than before and took in his surroundings. Not that there was very much to see. He was surrounded by metal walls, but only the front of the cell was cut off by a force field, and that's where he stood, the man Anakin had hunted after for several weeks: Count Dooku. Anakin squinted in anger and tried to reach out to Dooku but was stopped. He was unable to reach out to sense where he was or what Dooku's intentions were. Come to think of it, Anakin couldn't feel anything through the Force at all! He quickly looked around with his eyes, but could still sense nothing.  
  
"Marvelous, aren't they?" Dooku said in a sinister tone. "They're called yalsamari, and they are indigenous to the planet Myrkr." He took a step towards the force field and Anakin attempted to stand, but his body shot him back down to being on one knee, clutching his injured ribs. "It's amazing what only one of these creatures can do, but for you we needed a few extra, young Skywalker. They block Force energy, making any Force sensitive around them harmless to non-Force users."  
  
"But you forget, I'm a Jedi," Anakin snarled. He lunged for the force field, but was deflected and he fell back against the metal floor with a thud. Dooku laughed.  
  
"Well you see, Skywalker, you are only an apprentice to a Jedi, and you in particular are highly vulnerable to manipulation. By the way, how's you arm?" Anakin snarled and lifted his head. The Count continued. "Therefore, I have a proposal for you, young Skywalker."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm already married," Anakin interrupted snidely, and got a Force punch in the ribs for it.  
  
"That was very rude of you to interrupt me. Now where was I? On yes...you can either join me, become my apprentice and rule the galaxy with me and my master, or you can watch all your friends and your wife die, and then you will die as well."  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, set his jaw and struggled to his feet. He wobbled a little from the pain, but he found his center of balance. However, his powerful, deep blue eyes never lost their focus, which was on Count Dooku, who he now knew to be a Sith lord. He stared at Dooku and whispered through clenched teeth:  
  
"I'll never join you."  
  
The old man's face fell, and he was silent for a matter of minutes. Then, he motioned to two of his guards and they opened the force field and entered the Chosen One's cell, closing the force field when they were through. The two guards stood on either side of Anakin and Dooku took one step towards the barrier.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again, young Skywalker," he said. "Will you deny the Jedi and become my apprentice?"  
  
"No," Anakin repeated. Suddenly, one of the guards smacked his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over, but quickly straightened, only to fall onto his side with pain shooting up and down the left side of his body. The other guard had punched his bruised rib, and now it was probably fractured. But Anakin stood back up, and he was met by another furious punch given by the other guard into the blaster wound in his bicep. On and on, back and forth this torment went until five minutes later, Anakin was on the floor in a ball with blood sputtering from his mouth, nose and the wound on his arm, which had been reopened. The guards finally stopped when Dooku gave them a signal. They exited the cell, one of them spitting at Anakin. They stood by their master, and Dooku stared at Anakin.  
  
"Pathetic," he spat. "And they call you the Chosen One." He turned to leave, but then stopped. he turned half way. "Think about my offer, Skywalker. You have five days or you die." The door opened, let the three men through, and then shut with a snap-hiss, and Anakin was again alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Padme sat in her apartment, thinking over the plans for Anakin's rescue. Now all they had to do was find him. After Padme's outburst of her and Anakin's secret marriage six hours before, she, Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council had deliberated, discussed and planned for over four hours. Padme wanted to go with the Jedi that were going after her husband: Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, and Ki-Adi-Mundai along with a huge squadron of cloned soldiers. Now, Padme had to painfully wait because she was not allowed to go. She sat at the table in the small kitchen of her apartment, staring off into space, a stack of papers flooding the surface of the wooden table.  
  
But as much as the plan to bring Anakin back to her was occupying her thoughts, something else equally urgent tugged at her mind.  
  
"M'lady," Dorme said as she walked in. Padme blinked and sucked in a huge breath.  
  
"Dorme, you startled me," she said quietly. "What can I do for you?" Dorme stood just in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"The Jedi Council has located Anakin's Force signature," the handmaiden said. "They wanted me to let you know that there are several battles going on as we speak, and they can't go in as quickly as they'd hoped." Padme straightened her back.  
  
"How long until they can mobilize?" she ground out. Dorme sighed.  
  
"A few more days." The Senator hung her head and cursed hard under her breath. Damn this war she thought.  
  
"Thank you, Dorme," she said without looking up. She heard Dorme grace her with a response, and the handmaiden turned to go. "Wait, Dorme," Padme said quickly, stopping Dorme in her tracks. "I need to talk with someone about this." Dorme took that as her cue to sit down across from Padme at the table.  
  
"What's the matter, M'lady?" she asked quietly. Padme took a deep breath, and one tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped at it with her hand, and upon seeing the moisture, she cried. All the frustration, despair and fear came flowing out of the senator. Dorme quickly flew out of her chair and was comforting her friend immediately.  
  
"I can't stand this any more, Dorme!" Padme confessed through the showering of tears. She pulled out of her handmaiden's embrace and stared straight ahead, streaks lining her cheeks. "I don't know whether he's dead or alive. I don't know if he's in pain. I just don't know, Dorme." Dorme walked to the counter and brought back a tissue, handing it to Padme. She took it and wiped her face and sniffled a little.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Padme," Dorme assured her softly. "The Jedi know what they're doing. They'll get him back."  
  
"But what if they're too late?" Padme spat hysterically. Realizing that she had lashed out at her friend, Padme looked down at the tabletop. "What if Anakin never gets to see his child?" she whispered. She heard Dorme gasp and she sat down again.  
  
"What, M'lady?" Padme looked up.  
  
"I'm pregnant. My cycle was late, so I took a test, and I was pregnant." A smile spread across Dorme's face and a small one tugged at the corners of Padme's mouth. But the smile quickly disappeared and she fought the oncoming tears. "And now I don't even know if Anakin will get to see our baby."  
  
"He will, Padme. I know that I don't know him as well as you do, but I do know that he is a strong man, and he's determined. But most of all he loves you," Dorme said. She leaned forward and took Padme's hand, lending her friend strength. "And all those qualities combined force be to believe that he will fight to come back to you."  
  
Padme nodded and wiped furiously at her eyes. "When do Obi-Wan and Master Windu leave?" she asked.  
  
"They will not be able to go in for a while. They'll have to deal with the droid armies first and foremost."  
  
"Damn," Padme swore. "And they're sure they can't mobilize more quickly?"  
  
"They're going as fast as they can under the circumstances, and believe me, they don't like it any more than you do, M'lady."  
  
Padme straightened. "Okay, fine," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Dorme, I am going to bury myself into my work." Dorme nodded and got up to leave. Then she turned back around as she walked to the doorway, and saw Padme shifting through papers.  
  
"Padme," she said softly. The Senator looked up and saw a small, sad smile on her handmaiden's face. "Congratulations." Padme smiled in thanks and Dorme left her to her work. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Anakin lye on the floor of his cell, the cool metal against his cheek, and the warm liquid of his own blood spilling from his mouth, nose and a gaping wound in his right cheek directly over below his eye. A boot came into sharp contact with his stomach, and another almost simultaneously to his spine. He cried out, and almost had the wind knocked out of him by a fist slamming into his chest.  
  
This torture had been continuing for weeks as Anakin refused to turn to the Dark Side. But Dooku kept prying and torturing him when he said no, never giving Anakin time to heal. His eyes were almost swollen shut; his ribs were either severely bruised or broken, he couldn't tell. His left forefinger and middle finger, his real ones, were broken, and he knew his internal injuries were extensive. Because of the creatures Dooku had, Anakin was unable to put himself into a healing trance, and the beatings every day for the past five days were draining him of his strength and life. Mostly they would let him rot in his cell, but it seemed as if Dooku's chosen pastime whenever he was bored was to have his minions beat on him. However, through all the beatings and the knowledge that he would most likely die from this brutal treatment, his angel's face rose out of his sadness and loneliness. She was the only one he cared about now. Not the Jedi, the Republic or even himself. Only his angel mattered, and would be the one to save him.  
  
The two guards finally ended the beating and left his cell. They stood by the door to the cellblock, and Dooku stared at Anakin, who was whimpering silently.  
  
"I'll ask you once more, Skywalker," he said. "Will you join us?" Anakin raised his head as much as he could in order to stare at Dooku. His eyes were ice cold and still held the power to kill.  
  
"No," he bit out. He began to breath harshly from the effort of keeping his head up, but the kept his gaze on Dooku until the man had left. Then he collapsed and fell into unconsciousness, his wife's facet he last thing he saw. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
One week later  
  
Obi-Wan moved slowly and quietly through the halls of the old palace, a lurking shadow, nothing more. His lightsaber was no longer clipped to his belt and hanging at his side. It was ignited and glowing its brilliant sapphire blue, a deadly weapon in its creator's hands. His face glowed blue in the blackness.  
  
As Obi-Wan and the team of Jedi and clone soldiers moved toward the jail block, Obi-Wan's thoughts were pulled to the target of their mission: his Padawan. According to inside intelligence, Anakin had been in a confined cell with only a Force field keeping him contained, but Dooku had apparently found a way to render Anakin Forceless. There was no accounting for what kind of damage Dooku could have done to Anakin given the opportunity. Even with his Force capabilities, a Jedi was still mortal. As they finally reached the cellblock without any security, Obi-Wan's stomach began to churn with fear of what they would find.  
  
Obi-Wan moved across the hallway to the right side of the door, and Mace Windu took the left. Ki-Adi-Mundai and Adi Gallia followed behind them. The clone soldiers lined the hallways on both sides of the door, opposite and adjacent to it. Obi-Wan glanced at Mace and noticed a tiny bead of swear run down the man's face.  
  
I'll hit the release button, Obi-Wan mentally said to the dark skinned Jedi. Then you and I go in first followed by Master Mundai and Adi, agreed?  
  
Mace nodded. Agreed, Obi-Wan. The two Jedi relayed the message to the other two, then Obi-Wan motioned for the all clear. The commanding clone nodded the affirmative. Obi-Wan put his finger on the release button for the door and glanced at Mace.  
  
Force help us, Master, he said, then pressed his finger down and the door swished open.  
  
Obi-Wan and Mace Windu entered the cellblock first, and stopped abruptly. Obi-Wan could not focus on a single object. His whole body was swimming in confusion, and he felt something being drained from his body and his consciousness.  
  
The room stopped spinning and Obi-Wan stumbled, but regained his balance quickly, as did Mace. Obi-Wan and Mace glanced at each other. "What was that?" Obi-Wan asked. Mace shook his head that he didn't know. He shrugged, then motioned for Obi-Wan to begin looking for Anakin. Obi-Wan started down the hallway, dimly hearing Mace tell Adi and Ki-Adi to keep a sharp eye and to wait for them to return. Then, he followed Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan heard the master's footsteps behind him, and he stopped to allow Mace to catch up. Then, the two Jedi began down the cellblock again.  
  
Halfway down, smack-dab in the middle, Obi-Wan and Mace found Anakin's cell. When they looked inside slowly, Obi-Wan gasped and froze. His apprentice lye on the metal floor, blood all over his body. His ribs were purple and swollen, his tunic and pants torn, his eyes were swollen shut and red, and he lay curled up into a fetal position. Obi-Wan stared in horror. What has Dooku done? he asked himself. A hand on his shoulder pulled Obi-Wan from his thoughts.  
  
"We have to move quickly, Obi-Wan," Mace said. "Dooku and his friends could show up at any time." Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Yes, Master Windu." With that, Obi-Wan reached out to open the force field, but couldn't do it. He opened his eyes quickly, and tried again with the same result. He could feel nothing. "Master Windu," he said. "I think we have been rendered Forceless." Mace looked at the Jedi with a confused look, and then tried to open the force field himself, but he had as much success as Obi-Wan did. He opened his brown eyes and looked at Obi- Wan.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way," Mace said and Obi-Wan nodded. Mace went to the control panel on the left wall next to the force field door and opened it, preparing to hotwire it. Obi- Wan glanced in at his Padawan again.  
  
"Anakin," he called, but he unconscious form on the floor didn't move. "Anakin!" he called louder this time. "Can you hear me, Anakin?" This time, Anakin's finger twitched slightly, and Obi-Wan distinctly heard the young man moan. That's always a good sign Obi-Wan thought. "Anakin, it's me."  
  
Anakin opened his eyes as much as he could and saw Obi-Wan standing at the force field smiling at him. Anakin tried to smile back, but the strain on his muscles was too much, and he lost consciousness again.  
  
Obi-Wan saw this and his smile immediately faded. "Don't worry, Anakin," he said. "You'll soon be out of here." He then walked over to Mace and watched as he worked to hotwire the force field.  
  
* * * *  
  
Adi Galia glanced at the chrono on her wrist and scowled. This was definitely not going as quickly as anticipated. She glanced at Ki-Adi and the two exchanged worried glances. Do you think they've been caught? Adi asked mentally to Ki-Adi. The tall-faced Jedi shook his head.  
  
No he answered. They'll come when they're finished and have Anakin.  
  
Suddenly, both Jedi felt the presence of more clone troopers close by and they both froze. She glanced at Ki-Adi.  
  
"We need to get out of here," she said, her nervousness coming through as her voice quivered.  
  
Ki-Adi was about to say something when the door swished open and Obi-Wan came stumbling out with Anakin dangling from his side, bruised and bleeding. Mace Windu followed and Adi gasped as Ki-Adi moved under Anakin's right side to take some of the weight off of Obi-Wan. Adi glanced at Mace. "Let's go," he said. With their Force abilities restored, the four Jedi Force ran down the hall just as the clone troopers rounded the corner, guns blazing.  
  
Oooohhh my goodness! Thank you guys for all your reviews on this story, I was really worried about the response it would get. Well, biggest update coming up next, and please, don't kill me when you read the next chapter! R&R 


	8. Chapter 8 Sadness from both ends

Okay, here it is...the chapter I have been dreading posting, but it was a story idea that I have been thinking about for a long time. Please no flames! I don't like it either, but it was a story bug that just wouldn't leave me alone, you know how that is. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE keep reading after this chapter. You all are awesome! Here we go...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Padme ran down the halls of the Jedi Temple as fast as she could. Obi-Wan had just come back from retrieving Anakin, and now they were in the hospital wing. The twenty-five year olds heart was pounding against her ribs as she rounded the last corner to the medical wing. A million thoughts raced through her head along with a million scenarios of what could happen. She envisioned Anakin sitting up in the bed completely fine and waiting for her to come running into his arms. But then again, she also imagined Anakin lying dead. What would she do then? She came to the glass automatic door of the medical center and she stopped, standing, staring at the door. She saw movement inside and her breathing stopped. She couldn't enter. I can't go in there she thought. She couldn't face what fate had to offer. She was scared. She couldn't' live without Anakin, and she didn't want to have to face the probability. But then, Padme thought about the child in her womb, and her resolve changed. Anakin had to know that he was going to be a father, and impeding death was not going to stop her from letting him know. Padme smoothed down her white dress, sighed heavily and walked through the door.  
  
The Jedi had formed a ring around a single bed towards the window. A steady beep was the only sound along with the sound of flowing oxygen and breathing. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up, obviously having felt her presence. He looked at the dark skinned Jedi and then moved out of the circle. The other Jedi looked up and saw Padme. Their eyes were full of pain and they were empty like they were hardly living. Padme had a bad feeling growing in her stomach.  
  
Obi-Wan came up to her, took her arm and led her towards a couch on the far side of the room. Padme tried to look beyond the Jedi toward the figure on the bed, but she couldn't see her husband. She knew in her heart that it was Anakin that the Jedi were surrounding and sending energy. Obi-Wan sat her down and sat down next to her. A silence ensued between them as they both thought of what to say. Padme brought her head up first.  
  
"What's going to happen, Obi-Wan?" she asked. The Jedi looked into her eyes. "How bad is it?" Her voice quivered as she spoke. She was scared.  
  
"He sustained massive internal injuries to his chest and stomach," Obi-Wan began. He hesitated. "If we had only gotten to him sooner..." Obi-Wan brought a hand to his face and calmed himself. Padme's eyes began to sting. Obi-Wan looked into her eyes. "We're trying everything we can and the doctor has, too but..." How do I say this? Obi-Wan thought.  
  
"But what, Obi-Wan?" He could see the tears that were preparing to flow. She needed to know the truth. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"He's not going to make it, Padme." The senator closed her eyes and put her head down into her hands. "He's dying. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan now had tears threatening to fall down his face, but he knew he had to be strong for Padme.  
  
Padme felt the wetness on her cheeks and hands, but she also felt Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Anakin was dying. Her husband was dying. Her husband and father of her child was dying. Why? Why is the universe plotting against me? Why can't I be happy? These thoughts ran through her mind as sobs wracked her body. Obi-Wan softly rubbed her back, held her hand and sent her soothing feelings through the Force. Finally, Padme looked up at Obi-Wan, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"Why is this happening to me, Obi-Wan?" she asked weakly. "Why am I not allowed to be fully happy?" Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"Padme?" a weak voice croaked from across the room. She looked up and saw that Anakin's blue eyes were open and looking around. Padme stood up and shot to her husband's bedside. When her face came into view, Anakin's eyes stopped their frantic search as they focused. He smiled weakly and Padme forced a smile. His left eye was almost swollen shut and his right eyebrow was slashed. His right cheek was blue and red with the showings of a bruise. The rest of his body was covered in a long sleeved white shirt and the medical blanket. They hadn't wanted Padme to see her husband's beaten and bruised body, and she was glad for that. She wouldn't have been able to hold onto what little composure she had left.  
  
"Hi, Ani," she whispered as Obi-Wan rejoined the circle of Jedi bound on prolonging Anakin's life as long as possible. Padme ran her hand down her husband's battered right cheek gently. A tear rolled down her cheek. "How are you doing?" Anakin closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm slipping," he said, and then met her gaze again.  
  
"They told you?" Anakin shook his head.  
  
"I can tell," he whispered. Padme's gaze dropped to his hand wrapped in hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears began rolling down her cheeks. She was going to lose her husband. She felt Anakin's hand on her cheek and she looked up. I'm sorry, Padme," he said.  
  
"Oh, Ani." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "What do you have to be sorry about?" Anakin's face fell.  
  
"I was selfish, Padme." He held his hand against her cheek. "I wanted you to be my wife, and now you're going to be a widow." Anakin paused as his wounds began to sting. "I should have thought the whole thing through. I should have known that I wouldn't make it to..." He was silenced by his wife's lips on his. They lingered there for a second and Padme pulled away gently.  
  
"Anakin, you have nothing to be sorry for," she whispered. "You didn't force yourself upon me at all. I love you, and I always have. I'm the one who is sorry." Anakin's eyes narrowed and softened.  
  
"Why? You did nothing."  
  
"I'm pregnant, Ani." The young Jedi's eyes went as wide as they could without causing pain. Even from behind his black eye, Padme knew she could see his blue eyes sparkle. She smiled happily. "That's right, Ani. You're gunna be a daddy. I'm just sorry you won't be able to see your baby."  
  
"When?" Anakin asked weakly. Padme smiled.  
  
"A few weeks ago." Anakin's mouth quirked up into his famous half smile and Padme melted. "There's that smile I love so much," she whispered and Anakin chuckled softly. Then he grew serious. He moved his hand to his wife's lower belly and closed his eyes. He was feeling his new child. His eyes remained closed for a few seconds, and then they slowly fluttered back open and her husband's smile broadened.  
  
"They're going to be strong, Padme." Padme's eyes widened. "They?" Anakin nodded slowly. "Twins?" Again he nodded. Padme's eyes grew soft and she smiled sadly before she leaned down and kissed her husband with a passion she had only known for a short time. They were going to have twins. Anakin's hand came up and caressed his wife's cheek and then softly ran through her hair. Padme pulled away and looked through her hair. Padme pulled away and looked down at him.  
  
"I love you," Anakin whispered sadly. Padme gulped as she heard that the heart monitor's beep had slowed. She cried openly then.  
  
"I love you, too, Anakin." She embraced her husband as well as she could, burring her face into his neck and taking in the scent that she only knew belonged to her husband. Anakin nestled his face into his wife's curled hair. He wanted to leave this galaxy with this memory, and only this. "I love you so much, Anakin," his wife sobbed.  
  
"Padme," he whispered into her ear. She pulled away slightly and looked into his blue eyes. "I'm scared." Padme bit her lip as she fought back more tears.  
  
"Me, too, Ani." She moved to hug him once more. "Me, too."  
  
The two became completely unaware of anything but the other. Anakin looked into his wife's body again and felt the small yet strong beats of his babies Force signatures. Anakin's world began going black and he knew he only had minutes now, if that. He picked up Padme's face and left a lingering kiss on her lips. As she grasped the concept that he was nearly gone, she began crying again and she held him as he, in turn, held her to him. He planted a short kiss on her temple before he looked at Obi-Wan as fresh tears began running down his face. Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice with a look of sorrow.  
  
I'm sorry, Master.  
  
Don't be, Anakin. You were ready to be a Knight. You were amazing.  
  
Watch after her and my children, Obi-Wan. Tell them I love them more than anything.  
  
I will, Anakin.  
  
Anakin nodded, closed his eyes and turned back to his wife. "I will always be with you." When he felt Padme nod and kiss his cheek, Anakin closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
Padme didn't even register that her husband was dead until a nurse came over and turned off the now whining monitor. Padme looked down to the man in her arms and saw a look of content and peace on Anakin's face. She touched his hand and placed her cheek against his. He's still warm she thought. This made her cry. She buried her face into Anakin's neck and let the tears flow.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the scene played out. He saw how in love the two had been and was now sorry he had become angry. It was better that they had been together. He realized that Anakin had always seemed calmer since he had come back from Naboo, and now he knew why. A few of the Jedi moved to take Padme away, but he stopped them. Let her be he told them. The Jedi, including Obi-Wan left the med center.  
  
Padme didn't notice their exit. She slowly crawled onto the bed with Anakin, not caring that he was not longer breathing. The nurses came in and out occasionally, and Padme spent one more night in her husband's arms.  
  
* * * * Oh no! Anakin's dead! You all know how I feel about Hayden...he's so hot, and if I had a rats chance in hell he would be my baby daddy ( Anyway, I'm really sorry I did that, but it turns out to be alright in the end. You just have to keep reading on to find out how! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Padme Naberri sat at her desk in her office on Courscant. She was completing a speech she was going to give at the senate meeting next week. However, the next day she was to return to Naboo to bury her husband. She stopped as that thought sunk in. I'm twenty-five with two babies on the way, and I'm burying my husband. This could only happen to me.  
  
A sudden knock on the door brought her out of her lamentation and she tried to make herself look unreasonably busy. "Come in," she called, and Dorme entered.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi is here to see you, M'lady," she said softly. Padme sighed.  
  
"Send him in." Dorme nodded and left. Padme made herself look extra busy now, Obi-Wan not being the first person she wanted to see at the moment. She quickly put her hand on her stomach as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her.  
  
"M'lady," she heard Obi-Wan say from the doorway. She looked up and saw the form of her husband's former master in the doorway.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan come in," she said evenly. She hadn't seen Obi-Wan since Anakin had died two days before. "Can I help you with something, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan recoiled at the coldness in her tone. He came up to the middle of the room, closer to the edge of her desk. "I just wanted to come and see how you were, M'lady." Padme laughed sarcastically.  
  
"You wanted to see..." Padme finally looked up at the Jedi. "I just lost my husband, Obi-Wan! I'm pregnant and my husband is dead! How do you think I am?" She turned back to the speech when Obi-Wan said nothing.  
  
In conclusion... she wrote, then scribbled it out. Therefore, my fellow... she scribbled that out more vigorously, this time. In closing, senators... "No!" she said audibly as she furiously scribbled out the last line again. Becoming overwhelmed by her frustration, Padme began crying, but not only out of frustration. She laid her head on the desk and felt Obi-Wan move swiftly to her side. She struggled against him briefly as she left him trying to pull her into his arms, but she gave in as her emotions took her hostage. She sobbed as Obi-Wan tried to comfort her. The fact that she had been unable to grieve for very long washed over her. When would the senate learn? When would the galaxy learn? All she had wanted was to be happy with her husband and newly budding family, but even that dream had been painfully ripped away from her. Now Anakin was dead and her senatorial duties were only allowing her to mourn her loss for a few days on Naboo before she had to return. Selfish! What did they know about true love, family, secrets and loss? How could anyone possibly have known the pain she was experiencing? They had only been married for a month. It must be some kind of record Padme thought. She pulled out of Obi-Wan's embrace and wiped her face, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," she said and he looked at her questioningly. "I'm just highly stressed right now." She attempted to pick up her pen again, but Obi-Wan stopped her. She looked at him.  
  
"I think it's more than that, M'lady," he said. Padme blinked, then glanced down at her desk. "You're allowed to grieve, Padme. No one will think less of you. It's human." Padme looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
"If it's human, than why do I feel so much pain? I never thought this much pain was possible."  
  
"The pain will pass in time, Padme."  
  
"We were only married a month, Obi-Wan," she said softly. "Did you know that?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "We were only together for a month, and in that time I only spent one week in his arms." Fresh tears began to fill the young senator's eyes. "One week. How is that possible?" She felt Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. "I love him so much, Obi-Wan. Even as he lies dead I still do." She looked up at him. "I miss him, Obi-Wan, so much." Obi-Wan pulled her into a comforting embrace.  
  
"He will always be with you, Padme, just as he and Qui-Gon are still with me." Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "If I know him as well as I think I do, M'lady he will come to you whenever you call him. He loved you so much, Padme, believe me."  
  
"I know," Padme whispered as they both attempted to comfort each other. 


	10. Epilogue The End

Everyone, thank you for sticking with this story even though it's taken me almost half a year to complete it. I love you all and I hope you like the ending.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Padme grit her teeth as she felt a pang from another contraction. It had been bad like this for the past hour. She knew her children were close.  
  
"Padme, it's time," the doctor said as he moved to the end of the medical bed to receive the twins. "On the next contraction I need you to push." Padme nodded.  
  
Only her handmaiden Dorme was with her and the doctor. Obi-Wan had wanted to be with her, but she had objected. No one could take the place of Anakin. If only Anakin were here she thought. He would have been so worried and nervous. He would have been a good father, Padme knew.  
  
She suddenly felt more pain than before and knew that one of her children wanted to come into the world. She didn't even need to hear the doctor tell her to push; she knew what she needed to do. She pushed as hard as she could and was rewarded with a gentle squeeze of her hand by Dorme.  
  
"Good job, Padme," she said.  
  
Padme nodded and continued to bring her child to her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Very good, Padme, you're almost there," the doctor said. Padme could feel her first child was close. "Just a few more," the doctor urged her.  
  
"Padme pushed again as the contraction ended. She collapsed back against the pillows and allowed her head to loll to the left. As she opened her eyes her breath hitched. Next to the darkened window stood the blue glowing form of her husband. When she looked at him he smiled happily. She smiled weakly back, but the smile turned into a grimace as another contraction hit her. As she screamed in pain, Anakin's smile faded and he walked to her bedside. Neither Dorme not the doctor looked up, both completely oblivious to the other presence in the room.  
  
Anakin came up to Padme's bedside when the doctor said a few more. Padme watched as her husband put his hand on her stomach and she pushed hard. She felt their first child leave her body and scream. As the doctor took the child into his arms and pronounced that it was a girl, Anakin smiled and placed an invisible kiss on his wife's forehead.  
  
"I love you, Padme," his heavenly voice echoed in her mind. She looked up and he smiled sweetly.  
  
"I love you too, Ani," Padme whispered, only audible to Anakin.  
  
Moments later, their second child was born: a boy. They were both healthy and soon they were cleaned and in Padme's arms. The new mother was left alone with her children and, unbeknownst to the others, the father as well.  
  
"They're so beautiful, Padme," Anakin said as he kissed her cheek and Padme bit her lip, wishing she could feel the kiss.  
  
"Yes, they are," she agreed.  
  
"So, mother, what are their names?" she asked. "I know you've picked some out already." Padme giggled. He had always been watching her.  
  
"Well, father," she answered. "This is your daughter Leia, and this is your son Luke." Anakin's smile widened.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Padme," he said. "I know you're gunna raise them well." Padme sighed and her smile faded slightly.  
  
"I only wish you were here, Ani," she whispered. She looked up as Anakin sat down on the bed beside her, and she saw his blue eyes for the first time in nine months. "I only wish you could be here to raise them and to watch them grow."  
  
"Padme," he interrupted. "I am here. I always have been, whether you can see me or not. I love you." Padme's smiled returned, and this time it was not sad and followed by tears.  
  
"I love you too, Ani," she said and Anakin leaned over and kissed her forehead again. He looked up suddenly as the door opened and Dorme stuck her head in the room.  
  
"M'lady, Obi-Wan Kenobi is here to see you." Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan was doing exactly like he had asked of him.  
  
"Send him in, Dorme," Padme said. Dorme nodded and left the room.  
  
Anakin got up from the bed. "I will always be with you, Padme, giving you silent guidance, and we will raise our children together." Padme nodded and Anakin seeped back into the shadows where he disappeared. Padme had a smile on her face as she heard Obi-Wan walk into the room.  
  
"Hello, M'lady," he said as he walked up to her bedside. "How are you doing?" Padme's smile broadened.  
  
"I'm wonderful, Obi-Wan," she said happily. She then looked down at her new children. "Look at them, Obi-Wan. They're perfect." Obi-Wan smiled as well.  
  
"What are their names?" "This is Leia," Padme said and handed the new girl to Obi-Wan. "And this is Luke." The senator smiled down at her new son, the new man in her life. "He's going to look exactly like Anakin," she said proudly. She heard Obi- Wan sigh.  
  
"I only wish he could have been here for the birth of his children," the Jedi stated sadly. Padme's smile broadened with a secret and she looked to the spot in the corner where Anakin had disappeared and saw him standing silently watching.  
  
"He was, Obi-Wan," she affirmed. Obi-Wan looked at her confused. "He was here."  
  
Obi-Wan followed her gaze and understood. He turned back to his apprentice's daughter lying in his arms, and he knew that Anakin was smiling.  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * Done, finally! See, I told you it would be all right. Everyone turned out happy in the end. I would just like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome and I love you all dearly. As for the Obidala thing, I hate the very thought of Padme being with anyone else besides Anakin, and personally I don't think Obi-Wan would have disrespected his Padawan's memory by taking his wife. Yay, so it's finished. R&R please, and you all have been great. 


End file.
